


Eu Estarei Lá

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Portuguese, Romance, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "O que existe entre você e eu é livre para percorrer o mundo e nos conectar um com o outro onde quer que estejamos."
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Kudos: 1





	Eu Estarei Lá

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

_Hoje notei algumas coisas, Rin..._

...notei que não importa quantas vezes eu atravesse a piscina sozinho ou em que velocidade eu faça isso, jamais irei me acostumar a olhar para o lado e não vê-lo — seja frustrado por ter perdido para mim, seja feliz por estarmos nadando juntos.

Se eu fosse impulsivo como você pegaria o primeiro voo para a Austrália, apareceria sem avisar onde quer que você estivesse e o abraçaria tão forte que você com certeza desconfiaria se aquele era eu mesmo ou algum clone meu — mais emotivo e menos monótono.

A dor da distância me faz rir de tristeza e me faz chorar de felicidade. O primeiro porque me magoa saber que nem sempre fomos próximos quando você estava aqui, porque é irônico o tamanho do meu desejo pela sua presença. O segundo porque me alegra saber de sua existência, me emociona saber que em algum lugar do mundo você está vivo e, principalmente, me alegra que tivemos a oportunidade de nos conhecermos, de nadarmos juntos, de nos apaixonarmos.

Notei também que você sempre estará comigo, eu sinto que sua aura me acompanha e que seu coração bate junto com o meu. Quando mergulho a primeira imagem que me vem à mente é você, você que sempre dizia que eu o inspirava. O que não sabe, Rin, é que não só nado para ser livre, nado também para poder enxergá-lo — através da água, do outro lado da raia, do outro lado mundo…

Você estará aqui por mim.

Eu estarei lá por você.

E um dia estaremos juntos em qualquer lugar por nós mesmos, porque o que existe entre você e eu é _onipresente,_ _onisciente_ e _onipotente._

O que existe entre você e eu é _livre_ para percorrer o mundo e nos conectar um com o outro onde quer que estejamos.

Nenhuma distância irá me impedir de estar lá com você, Rin, _nenhuma._


End file.
